For Now, For Always
by favgarden
Summary: Carolyn realizes she will be all alone on Valentine's Day.


The characters are not mine, they belong to Fox Studios and R.A. Dick. Such a pity, I would take very good care of them.

For Now, For Always by Denise G.

Carolyn awakened early on a February morning and quickly turned off the alarm clock. Her head dropped lazily back upon the pillows and she closed her eyes. Letting out a sigh of contentment, she recalled the dream from last evening. It had been the same dream she had had many times since her parent's anniversary dinner. That was the night her parents had renewed their wedding vows. It was such a special moment for all of them. Carolyn, Martha, the children and even Claymore Gregg all witnessed the Williams' profess the love they still felt for each other. The Captain had been there, too. In fact, it was his idea that Carolyn's parents should celebrate their anniversary in such a special way. Had Captain Gregg not come up with the plan, Carolyn might have ended up married to Claymore, whom her parents believed was the Captain.

But the part of the evening that touched Carolyn the most was that finally, after two long years she knew for certain that the Captain loved her. There was no mistaking it. She knew by the way the Captain said, "I do, Carolyn" at a poignant moment following her parents exchange of vows. She knew by the way he had gazed into her eyes that evening. She knew by his admission that if it were possible, he would have given her anything and everything he could.

And now, months later, Carolyn played the scene out over and over again in her mind. Although neither she nor the Captain ever spoke of the night again, she knew in her heart that Captain Gregg loved her and that she loved him.

"Rise and shine, Madam," the Captain's voice broke the silence of the morning. Carolyn's eyes flew open and she sat upright in bed, clutching the blanket up to her chin. She relaxed immediately when she saw the Captain's bright smile.

"Oh, Captain. You startled me!" Carolyn said as she felt the color rise in her cheeks.

"You know, Mrs. Muir... if you do not rise soon, Jonathan will be gone before you have had the chance to say good-bye to him."

The Captain looked adoringly at Carolyn. Her hair was tussled from sleep, her cheeks rosy from the warmth of the blankets and the drowsiness still evident in her eyes. He thought she looked enchanting.

"Thank goodness you 'popped' in when you did, Captain," Carolyn said as she tossed the covers aside and reached for her robe. "I might have fallen back to sleep. I DO need to get up. I have to make sure Jonathan is dressed and ready to go when Mr. Hampton arrives."

"Mr. Hampton," the Captain growled. "I do not understand why that man is coming to fetch Jonathan in the first place. The boy should take the school bus as usual."

"Because, Captain, Jonathan needs to be at the school early and must have his suitcase to with everything he will need for the weekend. I thought it was very nice of Mr. Hampton to offer to take Jonathan into town, since he is going to the same place," Carolyn said, as she tied the belt of her robe.

"My dear woman, surely you must realize the only reason that 'toad' offered to drive Jonathan was to have an excuse to see you!"

"I don't think that is the reason, Captain. Mr. Hampton lives so close by, I'm sure he just wanted to be neighborly."

"Mrs. Muir, you must be blind if you can not see how the man fawns over you." Then he softly added, "Of course, I can understand how he would be drawn to such beauty," the Captain gazed adoringly into Carolyn's eyes.

Carolyn felt herself blushing again. It still amazed her how one look from the Captain could almost make her forget to breathe.

"Thank you, Captain," she managed to whisper.

A small knock on the bedroom door ended the moment. "Mom, are you up yet?" Jonathan's voice sounded in the hallway.

"Yes, I am. I'll be right there," Carolyn assured her son, then turned to the Captain. "If you will excuse me, Captain. I really must go."

The Captain gave a small nod then disappeared.

A short while later, Carolyn was down in the foyer, kneeling in front of Jonathan and giving him last minute instructions.

"Boy, this trip is going to be really neat! I can't wait to see a real, live whaling ship. The teacher said that when we get to Mystic Seaport, they're taking us to a planerarium…"

"Planetarium," his mother corrected.

"Yeah! That's it!" Jonathan said with a smile. "The people there are supposed to show us how the crew on board the ship used the stars to find their way at sea. I bet they don't know as much as Captain Gregg though."

"You're probably right, lad," the Captain said as he appeared at Carolyn's side.

"However, you are not going to mention that. Right, Jonathan?" Carolyn quickly added.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jonathan shrugged, then he turned to Captain Gregg. "I wish you were coming with me, Captain. Then you could go on the ship with me."

"As do I, Jonathan. You can however, tell me all about what you experienced when you return."

A moment later, Mr. Hampton knocked at the front door and Carolyn greeted him with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Carolyn…Jonathan!"

"CAROLYN!" the Captain was outraged. "Since when has the 'toad' been calling you by your first name?"

"Good morning to you, Mr.-I mean, Cleveland. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you, but I am running a little late this morning. Jonathan? If you're ready, we should go. Mustn't keep Miss Stoddard waiting now."

"Okay, Mr. Hampton. I'm ready," Jonathan announced.

Just then, Martha and Candy walked out of the kitchen to say good-bye to Jonathan.

"Bye, Candy! Bye, Martha! Bye, Mom!" Jonathan said then he wrapped his arms around his mother and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Good-bye, sweetheart. Be sure to do as Mr. Hampton and Miss Stoddard tell you."

"I will, Mom. Oh! I almost forgot. Here…this is for you, but don't open it until tomorrow." Jonathan handed Carolyn a small pink envelope.

"There's one for you, too. I packed it in your suitcase," Carolyn whispered to Jonathan.

As Mr. Hampton turned to leave, Jonathan looked over at Captain Gregg and whispered, "Bye, Captain!"

"Take care, lad," the Captain replied and then he winked at the boy.

Carolyn stood beside the open door and watched as the car drove out of sight. She held the little envelope close to her heart as she closed the door.

"Is that a good-bye note?" the Captain asked as he noticed the envelope.

"No, Captain. It's a Valentine," Carolyn replied.

"Oh, yes! I forgot. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, is it not?"

"Yes it is," Carolyn replied with a smile.

The Captain followed Carolyn as she walked into the kitchen to join Martha and Candy for breakfast. He sat down quietly beside Candy at the table.

"Mom? Are you still going to take me shopping for a new dress after school?"

"Do you really need a new one, dear? Your other dresses still fit you."

"Oh, Mom! EVERYONE at school has already seen my OLD dresses. I just HAVE to get a new one!"

"Well, imagine that! You poor thing! Only "old" dresses to wear," Martha exclaimed.

"Why do you need a new dress, Candy?" the Captain asked.

"For the Valentine dance, Captain. It's tomorrow night in the school gym," Candy replied.

Carolyn looked at her daughter, "Yes, Candy, I said that I would get you a new dress since you had such a great report card. I'll be there when school lets out and we can drive directly to the store over in Keystone. They're having a sale this week."

"Groovy!" the girl smiled at her mother.

"Are you still spending the night at Linda's house after the dance?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" Candy added before taking a mouthful of oatmeal.

Martha approached the table with the coffee pot in one hand and a cup in the other. She filled the cup and handed it to Carolyn.

"Coffee, Captain?" Martha asked the Captain.

"Yes, thank you, Martha."

The sound of the school bus horn sent Candy on her way, leaving the three adults to finish their conversation.

"That reminds me, Mrs. Muir. I forgot to tell you that tomorrow night I'm going out for the evening with Mr. Peevey," Martha announced.

"That's nice, Martha. Are you two going anywhere special?" Carolyn asked.

"Just dinner and a movie," Martha replied.

Carolyn was staring at the tray of muffins on the table when it suddenly occurred to her that she and the Captain would have the house to themselves for most of tomorrow night. She smiled to herself over the thought of spending a romantic evening alone with the Captain.

Unfortunately, her joy was short-lived.

"Madame. It would appear that conditions will be favorable for you to make some progress on your article."

Carolyn's head shot up at the Captain's remark.

"What… do you mean, Captain?" Carolyn asked hesitantly.

"Well, since everyone has plans for tomorrow evening, that should give you some much needed quiet time. I'm certain you will be able to accomplish a great deal."

"You have plans, too, Captain?" Carolyn tried not to let her disappointment show. She failed miserably.

"Yes, Mrs. Muir. Tomorrow night is the annual meeting of my spectral fraternity. I am looking forward to attending this year, since I have been asked to entertain the group with stories of my adventures on the high seas. Yes, indeed. It should be a marvelous evening."

At this point, Carolyn was sitting at the table staring into her now cold cup of coffee, looking a bit forlorn. Martha frowned at the Captain and motioned for him to say something to Carolyn. Captain Gregg looked at Carolyn, than back at Martha. He held up his hand slightly and mouthed the words, "It will be alright." Martha just shook her head in disgust and started clearing away the dishes.

"If you will excuse me, Madame… Martha. I have some preparations to make for my meeting," he rose from the table and disappeared.

Carolyn let out a deep sigh and went over to the sink and emptied the contents of her coffee cup down the drain.

"I guess, I should get to work," she said, then left the kitchen and made her way up the stairs to her room.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Captain," Martha said aloud then continued her cleaning the kitchen.

The following day was Valentine's Day. Carolyn spent the morning and a good portion of the afternoon working on her article. At one point, she looked up from her papers and reached across the desk for a pencil. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the two bright faces of her children.

Carolyn had placed the homemade valentines Jonathan and Candy made for her alongside their pictures. She picked up the cards and reread them both aloud.

"To the bestest mom in the whole wide world. Love, Jonathan" and from Candy, "Happy Valentine's Day Mom. I love you so much."

"I love you both so much, too." Carolyn smiled at their pictures as she returned the cards to their places. Then she opened the top drawer of her desk. There inside was the card she had planned to give to the Captain. Carolyn removed it from the envelope. It was a simple card; white with a single red rose done in watercolors on the front. The only words written within the card were in Carolyn's handwriting.

"You have captured my heart; for now, for always, Carolyn"

Carolyn placed the card on the desk when Candy knocked on the bedroom door and peeked into the room.

"Mom? Can you help me with my hair? I can't seem to get these barrettes even."

Carolyn pushed herself away from her desk and went to help Candy get ready for the dance. As the bedroom door closed, the Captain appeared beside the desk. He picked up the note card from the desk and walked over to the French doors to get a better look at it in the light. A smile lit his face as he read the sentiment written for him. He quickly closed the card and put it in his pocket.

It was a quarter to six when Ed Peevey arrived to meet Martha. Carolyn opened the door for him.

"Evenin', Mrs. Muir!"

"Good evening, Mr. Peevey! My, but don't you look handsome tonight!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Muir." Ed blushed from the compliment. In his hand he held a bouquet of red roses and white carnations.

"Aren't those flowers lovely? I'm sure Martha will love them. She should be right out. If you will excuse me, I have to take Candy into town for the school dance."

Just then Martha came walking into the foyer. She greeted Mr. Peevey and he, in turn, kissed Martha lightly on the cheek and handed her the bouquet.

"Why Ed, they're lovely. You shouldn't have. But I'm glad you did!"

"Nothin's too good for my Valentine," Mr. Peevey exclaimed.

Candy was coming down the stairs, all ready to go to the dance in her new dress, when she was greeted with compliments on ther new attire from the adults. She twirled and gave a little curtsy.

"Where's the dance being held, Candy?" Mr. Peevey asked.

"It's in the school gym. Mom? May we leave now?"

"You know, Mrs. Muir. Martha and I are going to be driving right by the school. If you'd like, we can drop Candy off at the dance," Ed offered.

"That's very kind of you, Mr. Peevey…Martha. Are you sure it's no trouble?" Carolyn asked.

"Of course not," Martha replied. "Candy, get your coat and your overnight bag. Would you mind putting these flowers in water, Mrs. Muir?"

"Not at all, Martha!" Carolyn said, as she took the bouquet from Martha.

"Good night, Mrs. Muir! Don't wait up!"

Carolyn smiled, "Alright, I won't. Have a good time, you two. Candy, have fun and call in the morning to let me know what time you will be home."

"Sure, Mom. Good night!" Candy said then kissed her mother. "Oh, Mom! Thanks for the Valentine card and the chocolates."

"I'm glad you liked them, dear. Be good!"

Carolyn smiled and waved to the three as they headed for the car. She closed the door, locked it and went into the kitchen to place the flowers in a vase. While in the kitchen, Carolyn checked the refrigerator to see if there was anything inside she could eat. She opened the lid on a casserole dish and discovered some of Martha's red flannel hash. Carolyn did not really't feel like having any of that. So she closed the refrigerator door and decided to go upstairs.

After turning out the lights and checking the lock on the front door, Carolyn headed up the stairs and was about to go into her room when she noticed a light coming from beneath the door.

She slowly opened the door and was surprised to find the Captain standing out on the balcony, looking up at the sky.

"Captain, you're still here!" she exclaimed with a hint of excitement in her voice. Carolyn quickly tried to calm her voice. "I mean…I thought you were going to your meeting tonight?" she added, hoping he had changed his mind.

"Yes, Madam. I am still here, but I will be leaving momentarily," he responded.

"Oh," was all Carolyn could say. She walked over to stand beside the Captain on the balcony. The night was very cold and the skies overcast.

Carolyn shivered as a breeze blew in off the sea.

"You should be inside on a night such as this, Mrs. Muir. You might catch a cold out here," the Captain spoke softly.

"Yes, Captain. I will be going in, I just wondered what YOU are doing out here?"

"A bit of star gazing, is all. At least, I had intended to, but I'm afraid the clouds are in the way." He turned and looked deeply into Carolyn's eyes.

"Many times, M'Dear, I find that we spend a great deal of time looking for something… or someone, only to find that 'things' get in the way."

Carolyn had to turn away from his gaze. She understood exactly what he meant. Tears flooded her eyes and threatened to spill over. Captain Gregg cleared his throat to gain her attention.

"Well, Madame. I'd best be off to my meeting now. Try not to work too hard." Then he was gone.

Carolyn felt a tear slide down her cheek but she swiftly brushed it away.

"I will NOT do this!!" she said aloud to herself. "So what if it is Valentine's Day? It's no different from any other day. Stop this right now!" She took a deep breath, went back into the room, closing the French doors behind her.

'I know,' Carolyn thought to herself, 'I'll just go and take a nice, relaxing bubble bath. That always make me feel better.'

She walked over to the closet and removed her dark green dressing gown; the one her mother had given her for Christmas, and headed for the bathroom. A half hour later, Carolyn turned off the light in the bathroom and returned to her room. She felt her heart skip a beat when she opened the door. Dozens of candles illuminated the bedroom, their flames flickering against the light breeze from the French door left slightly afar. But the sight that simply took her breath away was that of Captain Gregg standing beside the lit fireplace, waiting for her.

Carolyn stood motionless for a moment, taking in everything in the room.

"My Dear, perhaps you should come inside. That hallway is a bit drafty his time of year and the fire is nice and warm."

Carolyn closed the door behind her and slowly made her way toward he Captain. She was surprised to look down and find a tablecloth spread out on the floor complete with everything needed for an indoor picnic. Captain Gregg reached over and took a white rose from atop the mantel and held one out for Carolyn to take. She accepted, still simply looking at the Captain and not saying a word; tears swimming in her eyes. The Captain's expression changed. He began to think perhaps Carolyn was not't happy with his surprise.

"Is something wrong, Madam? Don't you like what I have done?" he asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"Oh, Captain. Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. I was just afraid this was a dream and I don't want to wake up," she whispered.

A look of relief washed over the Captain's face and he motioned to Carolyn to sit down beside the fire.

"Then you are pleased with your gift?" the Captain asked.

"Oh, yes... how could I not be?" she smiled radiantly at him. "It's wonderful, everything is beautiful."

"I must confess, I did have a bit of help with everything. You see, Martha was aware of my plans and assisted me by preparing the food and such," Captain Gregg admitted as he held out a tray of fruit and cheese to Carolyn.

"The rest just fell into place. How fortunate the children also had plans for the evening so we will not have any interruptions."

"But what about your meeting? I know you were looking forward to it," Carolyn asked.

"Oh, that! Well, if you had thought it over, M'Dear, you would have realized that I attended my annual meeting a few months ago."

Carolyn looked confused for a moment and then remembered the Captain had indeed gone away for a day or two before Thanksgiving.

"That's right. I completely forgot. I guess I was just so disappointed you were not going to be here that I just wasn't thinking," Carolyn smiled then took a sip of her Madeira. She placed her glass down then said, "Daniel, since you are not't going to be telling your stories to anyone else tonight, 'I' would love to hear about one of your adventures. Would you tell me a story? Please?"

The Captain's chest puffed up with pride and he opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and merely gazed into Carolyn's eyes.

"If you will permit me, M'Dear, I would much prefer to do a bit of stargazing first," his voice was low and seductive.

"But…there aren't any stars out tonight, remember?" she pointed out.

"Oh, but there are, M'Dear. There are indeed stars out tonight. The only stars which interest me."

"Where?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"In your eyes, my sweet Carolyn. There, in their green depths, I see the stars that shine for me. I know they come from your heart, 'for now, for always'," he quoted from her note.

Carolyn's eyes widened in shock at his words but then her expression changed to a grin.

"My goodness, those words sound so familiar," she teased. "No wonder I could not find the card when I looked for it later in the day."

The Captain felt a little embarrassed, knowing he had read her note when he shouldn't have.

"Well, you see, M'Dear. When I came in the room, the card was just…there, out in the open. I did not mean to spy," he tugged nervously at his ear.

"I see," Carolyn said as she brushed the rose against her cheek.

"And you were certain the card was intended for you?"

"Well, yes! At least, I had hoped," he admitted.

"How did you know that it wasn't meant for…Cleveland?" she gave him a saucy look.

Thunder shook the room as the Captain's temper flared. "Cleveland! Why that miserable excuse for…"

Carolyn giggled and placed the rose against the Captain's lips as she said, "Daniel, hush!"

The Captain realized she had been trying to provoke him. He placed a gentle kiss upon the edge of the rose petals. Captain Gregg watched as Carolyn slowly withdrew her hand and touched the rose to her own lips.

"You know, M'Dear, were it possible I would take you in my arms..." his voice held a hint of sadness.

"I know, Captain. I know. Someday..." she said trying to comfort him and herself.

The Captain raised his glass of Madeira and Carolyn did the same.

"Here's to 'someday', M'Dear!" the Captain smiled as he tapped his glass to hers.

"And to every day in between!" Carolyn replied.

Carolyn listened as the Captain began to tell one of his exciting stories of the sea. She smiled to herself, feeling such joy in her heart.

There was no mistaking it. The Captain loved her…and she loved him.

The End


End file.
